1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly, to a cable connector assembly with an improved wire management member for managing wires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,744 discloses an electric cable connector. The cable connector includes a connector housing, a cable, and a wire management member. The connector housing includes a plurality of terminals, the terminals each having a tail extending out of one end of the connector housing for electrically soldering to respective wires of the cable. The wire management member is joined to the connector housing, and includes a plurality of terminal grooves adapted to receive the tail of each of the terminals, thereby preventing the tail of each terminal from being suspended in the air, and a plurality of wire grooves adapted to receive the wires of the cable for enabling the wires to be respectively positively soldered to the tail of each of the terminals. Positioning rods are also included on the wire management member to be received within cavities in the connector housing. However, a pair of insulative cases are usually needed to cover the tails of the terminals and the wire management member. Therefore, the dimension of the cable connector is to become large. Moreover, the wire management member is not effective to be applied for coaxial cables, because it doesn't provide a grounding path for shielding braids of the coaxial cables.
Hence, an improved cable connector assembly is desired to overcome the above problems.